dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Bright Stars
Dragon Ball: Bright Stars is an alternate universe sequel to DBZ. Ignoring both GT and Super, this series takes place 10 or so years after DBZ and takes elements from the movies, GT, and Super, plus others. Plot Summery Cooler's Army Saga It's been 10 years after Kid Buu was defeated. Vegeta has achieved Super Saiyan 3, Goku has retired from fighting in order to spend time with his family, and Gohan has become the Earth's 2nd champion. These years of peace would be interrupted, however, by a saiyan named Tarble arriving to Earth. His home, the planet Karlass, has been sieged by Cooler, Frieza's older brother. Goku volunteers to help, but Goten and Trunks insists they handle this one and Goku just go relax. Krillin and Android 18 come along, and they set off. Will Goten and Trunks be able to defeat Cooler and save Tarble's planet? Nega Shenron Saga After the defeat of Cooler, the gang celebrate by having a outdoor BBQ. This however is interupted by, of all people, Shenron! As he explains, the Dragon Balls have filled up with Negative Energy, and releasing said energy would create seven evil beings. His plan is to have the Z-Fighters fight the dragons and seal them inside a few devices Bulma created. They unleash the creatures and the group head out to try and find them all. In the end, they'll face Nega Shenron, who attempts to wipe out humanity using poison mist. Can our heroes gather the seven evil beings and defeat Nega Shenron? Resurrection Saga W.I.P Universal Budokai Saga W.I.P Characters New Transformations *'4th Transformation': A form used by Frieza during his battle with Vegeta. After a year of training, Frieza had unlocked the strongest form his people can use, which his brother Cooler had already achieved. He first used this form against Vegeta in the movie "Vegeta v Frieza: Rematch". *'Cosmic Focus:' A form used by Tarble. Using the cosmic magic he learned from his people, Tarble is able to cast a purple-ish aura around him that can shield him from attacks. It can be broken if enough stress is put onto it or if Tarble doesn't focus enough. First used in episode W.I.P. *'100% Full Power': A form used by Sarusa. After Cooler killed off Dr. Dippu, Sarusa broke his built-in limiter, giving him access to near Vegeta-level strength. He can now control his power by concentrating. He first used this form during episode W.I.P. *'Perfected Kaioken': A form used by Cell, in which he activates Kiaoken x20. He first used this form during episode W.I.P. Episodes Trivia *Characters like Goku and Vegeta take a back seat, so more focus can be put on characters who haven't had a large roll in a while. *Unlike GT, which treats every Dragon Ball movie as canon, DBBS only uses Anime backstory. However, movie characters do show up, like Cooler and Tarble. *In the Nega Shenron arc, the teams are as followed: *#Trunks/Goten VS Stingy Shenron *#Yamcha/Tien VS Hefty Shenron *#Vegeta/Piccolo VS Envious Shenron *#Android 18/Krillin VS Naughty Shenron *#Goku/Gohan VS Raging Shenron *#Majin Buu/Hercule VS Obsolete Shenron *#Tarble/Sarusa VS Narcic Shenron Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball: Black Stars Category:Fan series